Sometimes All You Need Is a Hug
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Arthur is having a bad week and is taking his anger out on his knights during training. The knights have tried everything they can, but can't calm there King so they go to the one person that can Merlin. But what happens when they find out why Arthur is mad? Will they stop looking, or will they look more desperately?
**Sometimes All You Need Is a Hug**

 **Summary:** Arthur is having a bad week and is taking his anger out on his knights during training. The knights have tried everything they can, but can't calm there King so they go to the one person that can Merlin. But what happens when they find out why Arthur is mad? Will they stop looking, or will they look more desperately?

* * *

It's been a week since Arthur's new found agitation and anger started and he's been taking it out one everyone, especially the knights. Every training section one of them will do or say something to try and cheer their King up, but he just seems to get even more angry and takes it out on them. The knights are running out of ideas of what to do, so they all get together and for training and wait for their king. Once there king arrives they wait for Merlin to appear to far behind him, but he never came. In fact, now that they thought about it, they haven't seen Merlin all weeks.

After training they go up to Gwen to find out were there black haired, neckerchief wearing friend has gone. "Guinevere, do you know were Merlin is? We haven't seen him all week." Lancelot asked, feeling quite concerned.

"No, he just left the village a week ago without telling anyone where he was going. That's why Arthur is acting out." The knights were shocked to hear that Merlin was the reason behind Arthur's attitude. "It's why he gets worse every day, he things it's his fault. That he drove Merlin away and he's not coming back." Gwen explained looking at Arthur with sympathy.

"Then why isn't Arthur sending out search parties to find him, like the time Merlin was hurt and they got separated." Gwaine asks in confusion, not understanding why this time was different.

"Well, from what I heard, Merlin ordered Arthur not too. And when Arthur still refused Merlin threatened him by saying 'If you follow me, or send search parties out for me, then I'm afraid you and I can't be friends anymore, and I can promise you that I won't return either. This is something that I need to do alone Arthur, so if you let me go, I promise to return in one peace, and our friendship will be as strong as ever, but if you don't, then I'll never come back and you will be nothing more than a memory to me.' Then he left without another word." Gwen stated, looking rather upset for both men, Arthur because he is suffering, and Merlin because it must have destroyed him to say such a thing to Arthur.

"I say we look for Merlin, and before he can refuse to come back, we tell him the way Arthur is behaving." Percival suggested, all the knights aggraded, and Gwen wished them luck. But Arthur soon heard of their plain and was going to stop them for fear that Merlin wouldn't return and their friendship would be over, but they had left before he could stop them. They went deep into the forest calling out their friend's name, but they couldn't find him, it became dark so they set up camp to rest for the night. When they awoke, a person completely covered by a black cape was sitting in front of were there fire was still alight which confused them, they decided to try and sneak up on the person, but the fire went out.

"Why do you search for someone, when you don't know where they are?" The voice was deep and raspy, making it sound like the man under the hooded cape had a sore throat.

"How do you know were looking for someone?" Leon asked looking at the man who wouldn't show his face.

"Why else would knights from Camelot be out in the forest, without there king?" They were all shocked by the answer, who did this man know that Arthur was always with them unless he sent them to look for someone? Who was this man? And why did they feel like they could trust him?

"We're looking for our friend Merlin. Our king has been acting out for a week, he's been snapping at everyone, and refusing any help. We didn't know how to calm him, but we know Merlin could, so yesterday we were going to ask Merlin for help, but he wasn't there. That's when we realised that he hadn't seen him all week, we asked Guinevere where he was, but she didn't know, all she knew was that Merlin left and threatened Arthur so he wouldn't look for Merlin. We couldn't bear to see our king so unhappy and angry so we left Camelot before he could stop us." Percival explained and the man stood.

"Well I suggest that we all head back to Camelot, for your friend is returning as we speak." The man stated as he started heading towards Camelot.

"Who do you know that?" Gwaine demanded, wanting to know how the man knew so much.

"Let's just say he's closer that you think." This time when the man spoke the voice was extremely familiar, they knew that voice anywhere.

"It's good to finally have you back." Lancelot said with a smile, they all headed back to Camelot quite quickly, and when they returned they were greeted with an unpleased Arthur, but before Arthur could get into a rant, the clocked man stood out in front of the knights and removed the cape. And Arthur went into a state of shock, there stood in front of him of him was the very person he'd wanted and needed to see since the moment he met.

"Hello Arthur." Arthur shock quickly turned into anger.

"Hello. Hello! You've been gone for a whole week Merlin and all you have to say is 'Hello Arthur'! You tell me your leave but refused to tell me where you were going, you threaten me to make sure I don't follow you, you leave without saying goodbye! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! How could you do th-" Arthur was interrupted by Merlin's thin arms rapping around him, and every worry, every ounce of anger left his body. His best friend was alive and that's all that mattered. Arthur returned the hug and held on tight, as a way of making sure Merlin wouldn't disappear again.

Percival leaned into Gwaine and said "I don't understand, why isn't Arthur still furious? Why is he now calm? How has he forgiven Merlin so quickly?" Gwaine smiled as he watched as Merlin took away all Arthur's anger, frustration, and sadness. He'd never understand how strong their bond was, but there was one this he did understand.

He turned to Percival's confused face and said with a smile "Sometimes all you need is a hug."

The End

I'm thinking of making a sequel to this, but I'm not sure yet. If I do it will be called, Explanation, Understanding and Forgiveness. Thank you for reading.


End file.
